1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotatable connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a rotating mechanism includes a first rotating part, a second rotating part, and a control unit for controlling the second rotating part to rotate relative to the first rotating part. The control unit is electrically connected to the two rotating parts by wires. However, when the second rotating part rotates relative to the first rotating part, the wires are easy to get intertwined and may be damaged or broken. This is inconvenient.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a rotatable connector for a rotating mechanism, in which the limitations described, are eliminated or at least alleviated.